Blog utilisateur:VladVonA/La Saison 14
Bonjour/Bonsoir, peu importe la time line. Comme le titre l'indique j'ai envie de parler de la saison 14. Je sais que niveau constence de ma part c'est pas trop ça mais je dois faire mon possible pour joindre les deux bouts. Enfin bref cette nouvelle saison donc. Pour commencer L'ENFER. Je suis nostalgique de la dynamique Crowley/Winchester. Ouais genre fan du roi des croisements je suis pas mal. J'avourais aussi que j'adore Mark Sheppard, sa voix, son acting brillant et rien que sa présence quoi. Même assit dans un coin à pas faire grand chose. Je demandais pas son retour(si beaucoup en fait mais je sais pertinement que Crow commençait à s'ennuyer ferme) un autre roi de l'enfer aurait suffit, à combler le vide de l'enfer mais pas celui des fans à ne point en douter. Et là les scénaristes débarquent comme un wendigo ultra vénére en recherche de casse dalle à une japan expo. NON IL N'Y AURA PAS D'AUTRES ROI DE L'ENFER QUE CROWLEY!! Merci vraiment merci. Donc l'enfer on en fait quoi? Hum. Pour le moment bah pas grand chose... Même si voir un truc comme Rowena en mode: my son was the king of hell now I'm the queen of hell me fairait sourire sauf que c'est pas son genre... Mais je le vois. J'espére juste que personne n'oubliera l'enfer. Et la façon dont Sam tue l'autre plouc qui croit pouvoir faire mieux que Crow, gros soulagement, insupportable ce mec. Team Crowley. Hail the king of hell tout ça tout ça. Ouais merci pour le coup de nostalgie. Ensuite, je vais passer pour un fan boy à la con mais les scénaristes on foirés une chose concernant le retour de Dean à la "normal". Ok il rentre au bunker. Ok tout le monde et content. Ok Sam a capté que la barbe lui allait pas(merci Dean). Mais il est OU mon câlin plein de sous-texte homoérotique entre Cas et lui? Ah je voyais tellement Cas se la jouer prince charmant et Dean une pseudo Blanche neige(merci Jack de m'avoir finalement dégouté de mon idée) et que enfin Dean comprene que l'amitier de Cas n'est pas vraiment de l'amitier. Si les scénaristes ne voulaient pas aller si loin d'accord mais alors donner nous au moins le câlin de retour, c'est trop demander? Je passe vite le fait que Bobby et Mary deviennent creepy(ouf pour leur petite vacances juste ne les faites pas revenir avec la bague au doigt please). Ou que Jack le soit aussi:" tuons Dean" et à la meilleur personne(Cas qui voit totalement Dean comme sa waifu) bravo champion. Aprés c'est pas un mauvais bougre. Il est énervant et attachant à la fois(énérchant?)et il est quand même un peu dans la panade à cause de son gentil papounet. Sa faiblesse est mignonne avec tendance à vouloir lui secouer le prunier en lui disant que d'autre avant lui nous on fait ça dans la série et qu'ils ont tous vécu avec(sauf Sugar-Gabe qui faute d'avoir plus de grâce et de ne plus servir aux Winchester est mort pour de bon). Cinq minutes plus tard j'ai envie d'être l'épaule sur la quelle il pourrait récuperer sa grâce. C'est ça d'être énérchant. Vient le sujet merveilleux du recyclage. Oui parce que le truc de " on a aucune nouvelles de Mich il faut attendre" on nous l'a servit à la sauce démon aux yeux jaunes,Lillith, Lucifer, Cas/Dieu/Léviathans, Eve, les Léviathans hors de Cas, Abbadon, Asmodeus, les Hommes de Lettres, Raphël et j'en passe des moins connus. Nom de Chuuuuuck!!! Sur internet les scénaristes inspirés ne manquent pas!!!! Je ne doute pas que écrire une série peu être crevant. Que c'est compliqué aussi. Alors recrutez bordel!!! Il y a une armée de fans talentueux qui n'attendent que ça. Le point Mich, justement c'est un sacré probléme. Il est survendu. Les nouveaux teasers nous promettaient du spn sans Dean. Un peu de rafraichissement. Et à l'épisode 2... He's gonne!!!! Really??? Franchemant. Mon idée de Cas et d'amour véritable était plus pertinant. He's gonne quoi... Trés rassurant. Super. Maintenant ce qui m'a plu dans cette nouvelle saison. Je crois que malgré mes griefs contre elle cette saison 14 je pourrais pas me déscotcher d'elle. Il y a des zones d'ombres bien foutues que je meurs d'envie d'éclairer et je trouve l'idée des Chasseurs du monde apocalypthique intêressante. Et puis il y a l'inévitable besoin de revoir les deux frangins résoudre de affaires. L'attachemant est plus fort que toutes les incohérences( et un début de saison un poil mollichon) et que ça manque de câlin soit disant viriles et de bourdes de Dean devant des mecs qui lui font des avances plus clairs que Cas. Il y a aussi Charlie qui est plus ou moins là avec Ketch. Je veux voir où cela méne. Là question qui me pend juste aux lévres... Supernatural aurait-il une fin définitive?(parce que la mort de Dean elle était déjà trés bien dans la saison 3...) Catégorie:Billets de blog